PPGZ in harem?
by LittleAly26
Summary: This time the PPGZ are stuck in a harem! Now they don't feel comfortable with boys bickering at each other of who will win the girl's heart. Who will the girls choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello guys!**

 **Brick: YO WHADDUP MY HOMMIES?!**

 **Everyone else: *Laughing so hard***

 **Brick: What's so funny?**

 **Butch: You just *snickers* BAHAHAHA!**

 **Me: Anyways, this is a harem fanfiction pplz!**

 **Everyone: WTF?! (Laughter stops)**

 **Me: Too bad! Actually, too bad for me because I have to plan out who also likes Miyako. Already figured for Momoko and Kaoru.**

 **Miyako: While she has to deal with these people, read and review guys! Thanks! :3**

* * *

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Narushima called after the sporty girl.

"What now Narushima? I have to go home and do wrestling with my bros and-" She couldn't finish her sentence as someone grabbed her hand. She looked up to see Butch and immediately butterflies were in her stomach. _Shit shit shit! Butterflies, get the fuck out of my stomach! FUCK..._ For as long as Kaoru knew, she had a mini-crush on Butch which was why she always gets butterflies in her stomach. If she's talking to him, she would just play it cool unlike Momoko's past self towards Natsuki. Man, he really pushed her off after he practically exploded in front of her face! Thinking about it made Kaoru want to laugh but she knew it's too plain mean.

"You spaced out for a minute," Butch said. Mitch nodded in agreement while just elbowing his rib cage. Kaoru just shook her head and skateboarded all the way home, leaving three boys confused at her quick actions. After Kaoru wrestled with her brothers and flopped onto her bed, she wondered if she was in a harem. Nah, she doesn't want to always be the reason of random harems. Well, basically she isn't like boy-crazy and hyper Momoko.

"Well, she actually isn't boy-crazy anymore," Kaoru muttered. More people liked Momoko being the non-hyper girl but she would mostly and kindly reject like Miyako. "Guess I could sum it up that they are almost like twins or something. I just don't want to be stuck in a random harem or something shitty like that. Meh, better do some soccer kicks to cool it off." Kaoru also told herself to tell Momoko and Miyako about the situation she may be in.

* * *

 **Momoko POV**

Why do I have to set my self in this situation? I promised Kuriko to help her with her homework but now Brick, Dexter, Natsuki, and Sakamoto (lol) are slowing me down. I guess I like Brick but I don't really feel like I have a crush on him since I stopped being boy-crazy. And I did like Natsuki and Sakamoto but again, I'm not being boy-crazy. I don't really like Dexter since he keeps stalking me and all that. Anyways, back to the situation I have. Those boys aren't gonna leave me alone so I decided to try to say something for them to get the message.

"Okay boys I get it but I just need to go home and help my younger sister," I said.

"Oh she got a boo-boo or something? Or she is just too plain ugly for herself and needs your help?" Sakamoto said. I felt myself get a tick mark. Anyone making fun of my sister will get a taste of their own medicine. I used to hate Kuriko but she's been getting more mature every day. Just don't insult her.

"Sakamoto, don't say that to my sister!" I hissed. I suddenly heard crying behind me. It was Kuriko. I glared back at Sakamoto before hugging my sister.

"Now look what you've done you ass," Brick yelled. "You made her sister feel upset!"

I shook my head and nodded towards Brick, signaling him to come with me. He glared back at the trio of boys and walked towards me and my sister. He suggested to maybe study in the Professor's lab since Ken could help Kuriko with her homework. I don't really feel comfortable which I decided to do: Text Kaoru and Miyako that I apparently may be in a love harem. That's something I really hate but I want to end.

* * *

 **Miyako POV**

I was walking with Boomer on my side. We were walking towards the hospital Takaaki is in. I'm really happy those two are really good friends. Yes, Takaaki is still sick but he doesn't have any grudge against Boomer. I seemed to have felt a funny feeling three other boys were watching me but I decided maybe it's just my imagination. We walked to Takaaki's room and he was there, looking a little bit pale. Seems like he had to stay in the hospital for a long time!

"Hi guys," Takaaki said smiling weakly. We smiled back.

"You feeling okay?" Boomer asked. Takaaki nodded. Again I felt like three boys were watching me from behind. I flinched and the boys tilted their heads in confusion. Now I feel like I heard something, more like a dark chuckle.

"Guys, I need to go to toilet," I said and they nodded. I rushed out of the room while eavesdropping at what those boys were talking about.

"Dude I'm making Miyako-chan mine," I heard the boy in lime say. He had brown hair and green eyes. The other boy, who was in dark purple with black hair and blue eyes shook his head with a menacing look. (O.O')

"No way Sota, she will be mine!" he yelled at Sota. The last boy who is blonde with brown eyes and dressed in yellow crossed his arms. Did they say something wrong that made him upset?

"Shut up Sota, Hayato," the boy said. "For the last time, I WILL make Miyako-chan mine. She doesn't deserve you guys or Boomer!" I gasped at this and walked back to Takaaki's room, lied that I have to run an errand for my grandmother. They nodded and I ran off. Why am I in this? I don't like harems. Guys or girls often become enemy-like towards each other for the girl or boy's heart. I need to text Momoko and Kaoru. I typed on my Skype which was the exact same thing as what they said. But what was surprising is that we sent it at the same time:

 _Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako: I think I'm in a love harem..._

* * *

 **Me: Finally! It took me a long time in the ass to finish this chapter!**

 **Momoko: Why did you make us be stuck in a harem?!**

 **Me: Thought it's interesting. And by the way, Takaaki isn't involved in the love harem because to me, he is super nice! :D**

 **Miyako: Taka-chan would never be mean to anyone nice and kind!**

 **Boomer: *hugs Miyako***

 **Brick: Who the heck is the third guy that fell for Miyako?**

 **Me: His name is Manato. The trio that are in love with Miyako are my OCs. Sorry if it's your name :/**

 **Kaoru and Butch: Gonna go play soccer cuz we're bored! *Runs outside***

 **Me: Ermm. Okay then. That's pretty much all for this chapter! Sayonara (Bye)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru: Is this camera on?**

 **Me: Kaoru if you break the camera you have to get a new one!**

 **Kaoru: Why me…**

 **Miyako: Are we the only ones here?**

 **Boomer: Nope.**

 **Miyako: *glomps Boomer***

 **Momoko: Hey Aly**

 **Me: Yeah?**

 **Momoko: Where exactly are the others?**

 **Me: Um… they told me not to tell you guys. Anyone want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Kaoru: She doesn't own anything except OCs. *breaks camera with her fist* Oh shit…**

 **Me: O.O *rage mode* KAORUUUUUUUU!**

 **Kaoru: *runs away***

* * *

Momoko grunted. Did her friends have to be stuck in a harem too? It would be pretty chaotic everyday now. She sighed and helped Kuriko with her homework while comforting her by giving her snacks that Kuriko loves to eat. Brick's eyes narrowed. Sakamoto is going to PAY for insulting Kuriko. He never really enjoyed seeing Sakamoto, Natsuki, or Dexter talking to Momoko.

"Uh Brick?" Ken asked while waving his hand in front of his face.

"W-what?" Brick said while he realized he was spaced out.

"You fell asleep," Ken said. Brick's eyes widened in surprise. He actually fell asleep for being mad at Sakamoto? Damn, he has a lazier mind than his brothers! "I think you'll have to rest in your room."

Brick nodded and kissed Momoko's forehead while putting his cap on Kuriko's head to make her feel better. Ever since the boys have promised to help the girls fight villains and because they didn't want to live with someone evil, they had their own rooms in the Professor's lab. Brick's room was all red except for his study desk. Bored in his mind, he grabbed a random book and started reading it. **(Brick is more of a bookworm now lol)**

* * *

Miyako felt extremely uncomfortable that other boys were trying to claim her. Feeling like she needed to relax, she walked to the park and breathed deeply, her smile returning to her face. She suddenly heard a sound and became curious of what triggered the sound. When she got close enough, she saw a 9 year old girl crying because she fell off the swings. Miyako gasped at this. She rushed over to the girl with some bandages in her bag **(she had those in case she got injured herself)**

"Oh dear," Miyako said while hugging the girl. "Here, I have some bandages."

She took the bandages out of her bag and gently put it on the girl's injuries. The girl stopped crying and smiled.

"Arigato onee-san! (Thank you big girl!)" The girl said. Miyako smiled sweetly as she saw the girl rush back to her mother. Miyako suddenly felt a bit lonely. Her parents had left her and her grandmother was the only one left in her family. Shaking her head, she saw Boomer walking back from the hospital with a smile on his face.

 _He really likes the nature now..._ Miyako thought, smiling. She rushed over to him and hugged him, making him blush a bit. He hugged back. However, they failed to notice Hayato, Sota, and Manato glaring at the blonde girl's counterpart. Hayato and Manato **(it sounds like twin names XD)** cracked their knuckles while Sota got a tick mark. They all wished that Miyako would just consider Boomer just a friend. They hid deeper in the bush when they heard them walking to Sakurako's cafe of where they'd meet up with Brick, Kuriko, and Momoko.

Sota noticed that Sakamoto, Natsuki, and Dexter were also walking briskly to the cafe which made the trio who are in love with Miyako slightly confused. Miyako and Momoko were talking about the algebra test they were going to have while Kuriko was just eating a huge amount of ice cream, making Brick and Boomer sweat drop.

"Hopefully she doesn't get a brain freeze," Brick joked. Momoko elbowed him in his ribs and he slightly grunted. "Okay damn sorry, just looking out for you and your sister!"

Momoko smiled cutely after Brick said that. Boomer, however, just kept drinking his green tea, noticing Himeko outside, tapping her left foot. He tilted his head and assumed that she probably just wants to see Brick. Boomer sighed in relief that none of his fan girls were following him since he'd have to rely on Brick to help his butt out of the situation.

* * *

Kaoru and Butch were roller skating while the others were at the cafe. They had done a bet that whoever loses has to listen to the winner's requests. Kaoru was the first one to fall on her butt **(ouch O.O)** which meant she lost the bet and has to do what Butch says.

"No fair!" Kaoru whined. "Why is it that you always win and I never can?!"

"Luck happens Kaoru," Butch smirked. _Uh oh,_ Kaoru thought. _He's probably going to make me do something perverted._

"As you lost, you'll have to show me your panties when we get back to the professor's lab," Butch said. Kaoru's eyes widened. She never likes to show her underwear in front of him! Too bad he flipped her skirt once and saw her underwear.

"Hell no! I'm not showing my underwear!" Kaoru shouted. This made Butch narrow his eyes while smirking. Kaoru immediately paled. She knew she lost the bet and now she has to do what he says. She sighed and changed out of her roller skating shoes to her green converse sneakers. She started blushing when Butch gave a look that was like a "You better do the bet or I'll do something to you" type of look. Still blushing, she ended up doing what Butch requested her to do. Butch got a nosebleed and Kaoru slapped him while putting her pants back up.

Both greens didn't notice Ace spying on them with a stupid smirk on his face. He had witnessed Kaoru revealing her panties to Butch and now he wants Kaoru to be his. Butch was about to look out the window when Ace snuck away. **(You are so perverted Butch XD)**

* * *

 **Kaoru: NANDESTE?! (What did you say?!)**

 **Me: Not my fault he wanted to see your pants.**

 **Miyako: Are the boys back yet?**

 **Me: Yo Brick, Butch, show them the surprise!**

 **Brick and Butch: *shows some pro drawings that Boomer made***

 **The girls (except me): SO AWESOME!**

 **Me: Anyways, here's a note: When the girl said "Thank you big girl", she doesn't exactly know Miyako so that's what you say to those girls who are older than you (except adults). Other definiton is big sister. Anyways, review plz! *tries doing anime girl voice* Arigato!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello people! I'm right now dripping wet because I swam in the pool. I love swimming!**

 **Kaoru: Same here! *fist bump* I like playing all sports!**

 **Narushima: Any**

 **Kaoru: WTF get out of here!**

 **Me: *kicks his ass out of the room***

 **Butch: Jesus where the hell did he come from?**

 **Me: No idea. Anyways, this is a chapter that only features green! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Kaoru sighed. She was trying to get the facts together when she saw Narushima and Mitch talking about who would get Kaoru first, then Ace randomly appeared. Kaoru shook her head and stared at the window near her bed.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"I swear Narushima, I will get Kaoru first!" Mitch shouted in front of his face. Narushima only narrowed his eyes at the brunette._

 _"Shut up Mitch, Kaoru is mine! I saw her first!" He yelled back._

 _Kaoru's eyes were widened. Narushima obviously got the fact wrong. She met Mitch first and then Narushima. But Butch? Kaoru wasn't sure why but now she feels like she would feel hot if he was near her. It was obvious that she liked Butch but she clearly isn't Momoko. Well, the past Momoko, to be exact. Right now, she was lying down on the ground, seeing and hearing Mitch and Narushima cussing out at each other._

 _"Well hello there," a voice said. Kaoru felt like she was going to barf when she saw Ace. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him, smirking._

 _"The hell do you want?" she said in a bored voice. Ace just shrugged, not removing the smirk plastered on his face._

 _"Just wanted to be with you," he said lying down next to her. Feeling uncomfortable, Kaoru got up and kicked him, obviously out of boredom. She looked down with a glare at Ace._

 _"I don't care about you green frog," Kaoru said, crossing her arms. "All I care is to have Buttercup to kick your ass!"_

 _"Ah, Buttercup. That beautiful goddess..." Ace looked like he was daydreaming. Kaoru didn't blush because she doesn't even give a shit about what he says. She grunted out of fury._

 _"Look, Buttercup sure as hell doesn't like you," Kaoru spat out. "You better not make her mad!"_

 _With that, Kaoru stormed off._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Kaoru wasn't feeling easy even when she assured herself that it won't be much of a problem. Every single day, Mitch, Narushima, and Butch were mostly doing things to impress her. Of course, she wasn't really impressed on the outside, but on the inside, she feels really impressed when Butch does something amazing. Who was she kidding? She is the tsundere sport girl, not the former hyper boy-crazy girl. Even Ace would sometime pop out of nowhere trying to impress Kaoru.

Anyways, Monday morning. The worst day to actually go back to school. Kaoru grumbled and picked out a green tomboy-styled crop top with a black open jacket and camo jeans, not to mention black and green sneakers. She didn't properly give her mom a good morning, just took bacon and eggs from the fridge and popped them in her mouth while getting her skateboard ready. Kaoru skated all the way to school. She noticed she was the first one to arrive.

"Guess I should go take a good nap!" Kaoru thought smiling. She lied down on the grass and closed her eyes. After sometime, it was starting to rain. She opened her eyes and a drip of water landed on her nose.

"Dammit, if I don't get out of this rain, I'll be sick," she thought frowning. Kaoru then wondered why she wasn't being wet anymore. She spotted Butch standing next to her with his green umbrella in his hand.

"You'd be sick if I wasn't holding this umbrella right now," he said. Kaoru smiled a bit and stood up. Then she muttered something while looking at the grass.

"I'm not normally this girly," she said with a blush on her face.

"I really don't mind that Kaoru," Butch said. He sat down on a school bench with Kaoru following. She was still looking at the ground with thoughts.

 _I swear I'm confusing myself right now,_ she thought. After sometime, she noticed the umbrella's shadow was gone and that Butch was drying it. She realized the sun was out. Kaoru smiled thinking that she can at least do soccer now.

"Wanna do a bet?" Butch said with a devil smirk. Kaoru nearly shuddered at the memory of her having to show him her panties in her bedroom. But this time, she won't let him win. She'll show him WHO the soccer master is.

"Sure," she said returning the smirk. They were into just smirking at each other and saying who would win. After their guessing, they ran off to the soccer field, again not noticing Mitch and Narushima arguing there with Ace just hiding in the bush.

* * *

 **Kaoru: I'm going to win this time Butch!**

 **Butch: No! I am! *wrestles with Kaoru*  
**

 **Me: Um okay... who should win for the soccer bet? PM me of who you think should win!**

 **Butch: I should cuz I'm more talented!**

 **Kaoru: Shut up Butch! Don't listen to him guys! I should because he never played soccer and I played it longer than him! *gets tackled by Butch and continue wrestling***

 **Me: Uh...they clearly forgot I'm over here. Meh, oh well!**


End file.
